The Hands of Fate
by Dying2Be
Summary: Finally Updated! It's about Anakin going all Darth Vader... Or does he? New Charater... who could she be? Anakin/Padme Please Read/Review!!!
1. Angered Hearts

: After Anakin and Padmè marry.  They are both in the capital.  Anakin is working on learning to use his new arm.  Well Padmè is trying to get back to her duties as senators.  The Republic is failing and the clone wars continue.  
  
Authors Note: I don't really know that much about Star Wars but I saw the movie and loved it!  So, I wanted to write a story please read/review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Lost Soul  
  
"Very good Anakin, that arm is really working well for you.  I see you have really have no problem with it." (The amazingly attractive) Obi-won commented.  
  
"Thanks, Master." Anakin replied. Drawing in his light saber and sliding it on his belt.  He noticed Obi-wan move awkwardly.  He spoke softly,  
  
"But Anakin if you had listen to me…" He stopped.  He didn't want to say it beside Anakin already knew.  I mean after all Anakin did save his life.  But it was too late he had said too much, Anakin moved away from his master.  Anakin was truly sorry for my mistake, but angry with his master for bring it up.  
  
"I know Master, I'm sorry Master."  Anakin spoke softly, but his words were sincere. They walked out of the training room into the halls of the magnificent Jedi temple.  They began walking back towards their rooms.  Both of them moved awkwardly.  It wasn't very often they could speak to each other... but lately there had been this void.  
  
"I neglected to say anything… but your defiance against me has grown.  I mean I didn't always listen to my Master, I know but your behavior can be...disturbing, Anakin." For the first time he realized he was nervous in his padawans presence he know Anakin was much stronger then he.  
  
"Anakin I fear for your safety." They stopped walking and Obi-wan looked into Anakin's eyes. "The disturbance in the force is unnerving, I need you focused especially now.  You are a powerful Jedi, and someday you will be a powerful Jedi Knight.  You're the best apprentice I could ever ask for.  You like a son to me.  I want you to do well, but you have to set your feelings aside... I'm afraid they might blind you from what's really important."  
  
Anakin shifted and look out though the temple to no particular spot.  He didn't know what to say.  After all he had done for his master he was still being lectured.  Who was Obi-wan to say anything?  He wasn't more powerful then he, and part of Anakin knew Obi-wan knew.  
  
"Master, How many times must I say I'm sorry?"  He tried to control himself, but rage for somewhere took hold of him.  There was a faint voice told him not to give into the angry.  He tired but couldn't he didn't see how his master had the right to say that he, himself, was the one blinded.  "What do you want from me?  You know what I think you're the one who's blinded.  Maybe my defiance is because I don't need a Master anymore.  And you know it!  I could take those test right now and pass!"  
  
Ob-wan thought for a moment.  His silence only enraged the young padawan.  
  
"What you don't agree?" Anakin shouted.  His face turned red he could feel his teeth chattering with hate.  
  
  
  
"Young padawan, you have grown much, and I agree you are very powerful, but you still have much to learn.  If you would only let me teach you."  
  
"No, no.  I see what's happening here, your jealous!  You don't want to let me move on! Your holding me back!"  The anger grow from somewhere inside him.  He didn't know where but he couldn't stop now," Everyone knows I'm stronger then you! "He clenched his teeth and looked straight into his master's eyes. " Even the chancellor can see it.  Why can't you?" He realized what he had said and saw the hurt in his master's eyes.  His frustration had come out but at a terrible price.  He could take the guilt so he though it aside and burned into the angry.  
  
He stormed off to his cabin.  Obi-won didn't say anything.  He knew it was no use.  
  
~  
  
Deeply discouraged and in thought Obi-wan sought the council of Master Yoda.  
  
"Ahh, Obi-wan nice to see you it is, even under such disturbing circumstances."  Yoda spoke to Obi-won.  
  
"So, you heard?"  
  
"Heard I did, of course."  Yoda nodded, letting Obi explain.  They were alone in a meditation room.  No windows or noise just perfect peace.  
  
"I don't know what to do he won't listen to me." Yoda nodded has he continued. "He believes his powers exceed mine, and that I have nothing I can teach him.  But it's not true.  How do I make him understand?"  
  
"Understand he will, but only on his own."  
  
"Meanwhile the Republic is in danger. The separatists have grown to an unthinkable number.  And despite the Chancellors best efforts, more nations are leaving the senate.  We can't maintain peace with in the universe if we can't even maintain order here with the Republic and the Jedi." Obi-wan spoke forcefully, but not out of control.  
  
"Agree with you, I do."  Yoda nodded.  
  
~  
  
"Ani, are you here."  
  
"Oh, hey Padmè."  They gave each other a warm kiss.  His arms fell around her body and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Ani?" She asked.  Dropping her arms.  He keeps his arms around her waist.  
  
"Nothing just missin' my favorite girl."  He bet down and kissed her again.  When she was near everything seemed ok.  
  
She broke away from him. "You're lying. There is something else." He glanced out the great windows that lead his eyes into the city.  
  
" I should have know I couldn't keep nothing from you." He moved over and sat on the couch.  She sat by him and took his hand.  
  
" I had a…. disagreement with Obi-won.  He just makes me so frustrated!"  He jumped up and walked to window.  " He doesn't listen, he too demanding.  And you've heard this before."  
  
"Ani it's ok.  You guys need to talk though.  He doesn't want to hold you back Ani.  He's trying to help you.  He worries about you."  
  
"So you take his side!"  
  
"I'm not talking anyone side Ani!"  She got up from her set and moved over by him and he pulled away still looking out the window not looking at her face.  It made her shiver.  She hated to see him so angry. "Ani, I worry about you too."  She confessed.  After a minute of silence he looked down and her and took her hand in his.  
  
" You don't need to worry.  I can do this.  I'm ready for the trials.  I know I am."  
  
" How are you so sure."  She dropped his hand. " You almost died when you fought against Dooku.  Your action there was reckless and careless for yourself and for me.  I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  Her eyes fell on no particular spot across the room.  A tear formed at the side of her eye.  Anakin moved his body close to hers and wiped away the tear.  He wisped into her ear.  
  
"I'm not going any where."  He put he hand under her chin.  " You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine.  Nothing can happen to me, I'm a Jedi."  She still looked worried, but he assured her a little.  He kissed her and she kissed back but she felt something different this time.  It almost like she was afraid of him. 


	2. A Lost Soul

Chapter 2  
  
"Senator, the new handmaid as arrived.  She was sent to you room."  
  
"Thank you, Manike."  He left the room.  As the Chancellor and Obi-won came in.  
  
"Amiadala it's so good to see you."  
  
"Hello, Chancellor.  I got word you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid the threats on your life may not be over."  
  
"I understand your fear, but I feel it is unnecessary.  There have been no attacks since getting back for Naboo."  
  
"Senator, They may just be waiting low or planning something else.  We haven't found out who ordered the bounty hunter but until we do I think it best that you stay away form here."  
  
" I can't do that.  Not with the Republic and the happenings at (that place).  My presence here is more important then my safety at the moment."  
  
"I'm sorry senator, I would have to agree."  Obi-won spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun.  " Your too important to the Republic to risk.  Well keep in contact with you at all time but I think it best you spend some more time at Naboo."  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Where is she going to be."? The assassin spoke deep.  The surroundings were dark and damp.  
  
"I just got word she is being sent back to Naboo.  Nobody is spouse to know about your attack will be very much a surprise."  
  
"Let us hope so anyway."  
  
~  
  
"I'm sorry Padmè but I have to agree with them."  
  
"I can't do anything there.  I was elected by the people and for the people to make Naboo a safe and happy place to live.  I can't do that just sitting around waiting for something to happen."  
  
"You can't do that either if you dead." A haft smile creep across her face.  She folded some cloths and placed them in her bag.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't this seem strangely familiar?" She laughed and looked up at him.  
  
"Except last time I couldn't do this," he bent down and kissed her placing his hand on her shoulder.  Her hand lightly touched his face.  
  
"At least we won't be bored."  She said and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan stood before the Jedi Council, like they had done before.  
  
"Obi-wan you and your padawan must stay here and help with the investigation of the Senate. If there is corruption in the Republic, we must elimitate it as soon as possible." Mace Windum spoke to the two young Jedi. Anakin glanced at his Master. Obi-wan hadn't said anything to him since their fight and now he wouldn't even look at him. What have I done? Anakin thought.  
  
"Also, we would like you to watch closely the Chancellor. If the separates get desperate they might attempt an attack." He continued. The two Jedi nodded in understanding.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to enciore about Amiadala and her security." Anakin asked. "Who will be escorting her?" He asked trying not to sound anounded with the council.  
  
"Someone has been assigned young Skywalker." Mace said with a slight glare. Anakin ignored the warning.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"A Jedi of the order, Of course." Mace Windum paused. "It would be in your best interest to keep foucased on your assignment."  
  
"Of course, Master." Anakin responed. "I just want to make sure she was safe, sir." Anakin glared a bit. He wasn't happy with this, but he knew it best not to say anthing else.  
  
"In good hands the senator is." Yoda spoke for the first time since the meeting begin. He did pay close attention to Anakin, there was a fear growing more and more in the young padawan that worrided him. The two Jedi left the council and entered the Temple again.  
  
"They're making a mistake. I shouldn't be here! I should be with Padmè." Anakin spoke to his Master, almost forgetting his anger at him, but was quickly reminded.  
  
"You have to respect their judgement, Anakin." Obi-wan said to the young man.  
  
"Yea, you have to say that. Do you agree with this? What if something happens to her, and I wasn't there to…" Anakin voice softened.  
  
"Anakin…" Obi-wan started, but didn't get the chance to continue.  
  
"No, you've said enough, Master." Ankin spoke firmly, and left. Obi-wan hardly recognized the young man he had train and lived with for the last twelve years. He had changed so much. The way Anakin said master was almost an insult.  
  
~  
  
Padmè laughed. She was speaking with the new handmaid who had just come. So, many of her others had left fear of the war, and wanting to be with their families. This knew one was different. She had had some weapons training, and looked strikingly similar to Padmè. She didn't have any family and seemed to feel strongly about saving the Republic. She was just what Padmè was looking for. Anakin came storming in upset. She knew that he had to speak to the council. She had a pretty good understanding of what happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked anyway. She walked over to him by the door. She was wearing somewhat of a relaxed outfit since she had spent all day backing and needed something more comfortable to wear. Anakin explain the happen written previously. She touched his face and looked into his eyes, but he reached up and felt her hand, but looked away. His face was warm under her hand. The handmaided moved awkwardly.  
  
"I don't want to go, but they would let me stay." Padmè told him.  
  
"I know, it's not your fault." He looked into her eyes. " I'm just worried." She closed her eyes and looked back at him. He kissed her. The young handmaid got to leave, when she heard Padmè voice. "Oh, Anakin this is the new handmaid, Eva."  
  
"Hey, Eva." He said with a haft grin. He really wasn't in the mood. Besides he didn't like getting a new Handmaid now. It was too dangerouse.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." A quiet voice spoke.  
  
"You going to watch the senator close?" Anakin asked with a stern voice.  
  
"Of course." She answered. " But if you don't mind I have an idea." They both looked at her and Anakin looked again.  
  
"Well, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"What if she don't go to Naboo." She said. They looked at each other. "Send to decoy to Naboo. If the senator doesn't want to leave, and Master Skywalker can go with her… have her stay her." They though about the idea, and Padmè, who was liking the idea asked,  
  
"But what about the concil they'll never go for it."  
  
"Don't tell them."  
  
"But they haft to know." Anakin spoke. "And what about her safty?" He asked, but he was starting to like this idea better. At least this way he could watch over her.  
  
"Have two decoys one here and one on Naboo. Either way she's out of harms way. Beside has their been an attack since Genosis? And isn't there sapossed to be corruption in the senator? What if they're just trying to get her out of Coresant?" The handmaid spoke a little stronger… but not a lot. Anakin thought about this he like the idea. He worried. However how she knew so much. He looked at Padmè and saw the excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Well do it." She said. "But nobody but us can no about it."  
  
"What about the chancellor?" Anakin asked. "He should at least know."  
  
"No, he tell the council." Padmè answered him. "He has to tell the everthing." They looked at each other. The Handmaid was dismissed.  
  
"At least we get to be together." Anakin whispered in her ear taking her hands in his.  
  
She brushed her cheek on his.  
  
"I'm afraid." She whispered in his ear. He gently pulled back his head and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I am too." He told her looking deep into her eyes. " But we can do this. We can do anything as long as we're together." He kissed her softly. 


	3. A New Confidence

Chapter 3  
  
They got the decoy off to Naboo with almost no trouble. Anakin went with to see her off. Anakin acted like he was upset about not going with. And it worked. Obi-wan didn't notice a thing. It was late and he asked if he could retire to his room.  
  
"No." Obi-wan said.  
  
"What?" Anakin couldn't believe his response.  
  
"As long as they think Padmè is here, she needs to be under protection. They might get suspicious of the Jedi are gone."  
  
"True." Anakin hadn't thought of that. His master stood quiet. They hadn't really talked much, only when necessary.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." Obi-wan commented. "I've been given another mission. I'll be back in a couple of days. The council wants me to check a few things out on Geonosis." Anakin thought for a moment he was leaving him here? Why? What, was he afraid I'd screw up again. He just about got mad again, but one look into his master's face softened his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, master." Anakin said softly then turning away as a tear formed on his eye. He knew he had let his master down. Not only his master, but also his friend and the closest thing he ever had to a father.  
  
"It's O.K. Anakin." Obi-wan could feel Anakin's regret with the force. "Besides that's not why you have to stay." Anakin looked up at him curiously. "You're going to start training for your trials tomorrow." Obi- wan grinned at his young Padawan.  
  
"What, are you serious?" Anakin couldn't believe this. Everything was working out so perfectly!  
  
"Yes, I spoke to the council and they said it was time. I agree, I have taught to all I know. I want you to know I am proud of you. Even after our last conversation. This is your time to move on, but remember to keep learning and use the force wisely." Obi-wan smiled again and Anakin laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Master. Your confidence in me is comforting." They said their goodbyes, and Anakin left to tell Padmè the good news. He was going to be a Jedi…or was he? 


	4. No Greater Love

Chapter 4  
  
He ran into the senator's room after checking with security. He saw Padmè waiting nervously, now wearing her handmaid's cloths. The new handmaid slept into her room so nobody would no. She had used decoys before, but never this extensively. She kind of liked it. IT gave her a freedom she never had.  
  
Anakin ran up and throws his arms around her waist and picked her up close to his body swinging her around. She laughed with surprise, he laughed too. He set her done lightly on her fit keeping his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She eventually pulled out of his delicious kiss.  
  
"What has gotten into you? It worked right?" She asked with a smile. He looked intensely into her eyes.  
  
"Of course." And he smiled a goofy grin. "But more importantly, I'm going to be a Jedi!"  
  
"You mean Obi-wan…" Padmè began, but was interrupted by Anakin's kiss she kissed him back this time with just as much intensity. She felt her heart pound heart in her chest and butterflies fluttering pleasantly in her stomach. His hand traveled gently up her back. She dropped his clock of his shoulders. His hands found the back and rested there. The kiss was broken as Padmè searched for breath. She let her nose dance on his cheek. As pulled his hand down her opposite cheek. These moments made everything worth it. Nothing could surpass this.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear. He pulled back slightly and looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too" They stood like that for just a moment. It was a moment that would live forever in both of their minds. They laughed and loved all though the night, The loved they shared could not be surpass by any other that's how deeply each one felt for each other, after all it was their destiny. 


	5. Shadows of the Future

Chapter 5  
  
The days seemed to fly by for all of them. The Republic was in jeopardy with the war raging all over the galaxy. Padmè was busy with trying to negotiate with systems all over. Anakin worked hard to be ready for the trial. It wouldn't be long before Yoda would want to see him. He could hardly wait. He was so excited. He sat it Padmè's apartment with the Handmaiden dressed like the senator.  
  
"Negotiation can not be reached if both sides do not compromise. In order to keep the peace in the galaxy we need to maintain our communications." Spoke 'the senator' to a halo graphic image. Padmè being not to far behind.  
  
"Yes senator but they seem to be confused on many issues. They are convinced the Republic will fall, and they do not want to be there when it happens." The small Halo figure said back. He said far away on a distant plant called Malastare. They had once been very faithful to the Republic and the Jedi, but the last thing they wanted was war. They had enough of there own problems.  
  
"Schedule an appointment with the King. I wish to speak to him myself. Maybe we can reach and agreement." Eva spoke forcefully. Anakin, who at up to this point been more concerted with Padmè, now noticed a sadness and urgency in her voice. He used the force to see more and found only heartache in the young handmaiden. He realized then that she had to be more. True he was at first suspicious of her, but after the work she had done for Padmè he knew she could be trusted. Maybe he hadn't noticed because of how quiet she was. Not one word did she speak freely. Everything was concerning the plan. He assumed she was from Naboo, but never really knew.  
  
"Very, good." Padmè smiled at Eva. "I'm so thankful you are doing this. I knew I needed to be here, but I didn't know how much."  
  
"Your welcome my lady." She looked down at the ground. "But it is my job to serve you." Her words were sincere, but the expression on her face was sad. " I fear for the Republic."  
  
"I do too, but I know it will be all right. As long as we have the Jedi, the Republic will not fall." Padmè comforted the handmaiden and glanced back at her Jedi who was being very quite. "What is it?" Padmè asked.  
  
"Is that why you're so sad?" He asked looking the young handmaiden in the eyes. She didn't responded. She looked deep back into his. Not like a lover, but like she was looking for something. She seemed to look right though him searching for something, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Of course, Ani!" Padmè interrupted. "Why else would she be sad about?"  
  
"There is something." She stared and they both look.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
" There's something not right here. I can fell things, but they are so far away. It's like I'm blinded. It worries me more then the war. For I fear it will affect our Jedi. And if we lose the Jedi." She stopped herself. Opening up like that was not something she was use to. She looked about as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Anakin and Padmè looked at each other curiously they seemed to be thing the same thing.  
  
~  
  
"Speak the truth she does." Said Yoda. " The force is strong with her I feel." He added. Anakin and Eva (dressed as the senator) stood before for the council.  
  
"Where are you from?" A strong women's voice was heard. It was Gallia Adi, one of the Masters on the council and once and apprentice of Master Windu.  
  
" I was born on Tatoinee, but moved to Allduron when I was young." Anakin looked at here surprised. Tatoinee?  
  
"The whole truth we must have to your fate decide." Yoda nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master. It is time that you all know." Eva said with some relief. And glanced at Anakin. Who couldn't hide is surprise. 


	6. Dangers of the Past

Chapter 6  
  
"The future you've seen." Yoda was the first to speak. Anakin felt weak in the knees how could he not have seen this?  
  
"A future, Master. One I know has already been changed."  
  
"The future? But that can't be seen not even by the Jedi." Mace Windu who had been silent up until this point finally spoke up. He worried about this child. She was hiding more then she was letting on.  
  
"The future I have seen. It's strange what happen." She trailed off and glanced around the room. She took a deep breath and continued. "I think it was a worm hole or something. a rip in time. I can't be sure. But there is no doubt that I'm here for a purpose."  
  
"The future?" Anakin asked still trying to grasp this new reality.  
  
"Yes, in about twenty years for now I'll go flying towards tatoinee to meet. a friend." Se glanced around the room. "That's when I.fell. I landed on Tatoinee. but it was different. I wondered around till I could tell what really happened. I was in the past, before the War. Before the." She stopped herself for saying more then they needed to hear. at least right now. "I worked my way on ships and as a slave till I got to Naboo and because of my looks. was sent her to work for Senator Amidala."  
  
"But aren't you afraid of making things. worse." Mace asked still trying to grasp the reality lied before him.  
  
"I worried about that, but with all respect master, that is not possible." She breathed deep and closed her eyes. They could all feel her pain it bleed to deeply into the force. "After seeing this world I ." She tried hard to keep strong. They all could feel it. "My world is much different then this."  
  
"Fell your pain I do." Yoda commented. "Meditate on this I will."  
  
"Again, I fell there isn't much time." She spoke still softly, but stronger. Her urgency caught their attention. Her fear encompassed the small master Yoda. She didn't doubt, but she was afraid. of what.her thoughts dwelt on Anakin.  
  
  
  
*A.N. Sorry this chapter is so short but I need a break here, you know a dramatic pause. Anyway, Eva is not Amidala's daughter. It's kind of like that long lost twin thing. I tell more about her parents later. Tell me what you think about my new character. or the story. Review! Thank you ( 


End file.
